


Sans lui, il ne serait qu'un homme

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [FANFIC PUBLIE SUR FANFICTION.NET EN 2015][Tornado's Story] Zorro peut toujours faire confiance à son fidèle destrier. Mais que se passe-t-il si un jour, il le perdrait ?  ONE-SHOT
Comments: 1





	Sans lui, il ne serait qu'un homme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je republie mes fanfics de fanfiction.net

Tornado s'éloigna encore plus loin des limites du ranch de la Vega. Sur son dos, son cavalier craignait qu'il n'aille trop loin mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Derrière eux, les soldats de Los Angeles les poursuivaient comme à leur habitude et Zorro allait toujours et encore s'en sortir, du moins, il l'espérait. Plus l'étalon noir galopait, plus la distance qui séparait les militaires et eux s'élargissaient, pourtant, malgré cela, on continuait à les pourchasser.

Zorro se mordit les lèvres, décidément, ils étaient en forme pour cette nuit. Mais qu'importe, bientôt il ne sera qu'une ombre à l'horizon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, plus personne n'était derrière eux. Le renard de la nuit arrêta sa monture et lui donna des tapes d'encouragements.

"- Muy bien, Tornado, muy bien, encore une fois, tu as bien couru."

Il descendit de sa monture pour laisser son cheval se reposer avant de repartir vers l'hacienda. Tout en saisissant ses rênes, il le dirigea vers un petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là.

"- Je ne reconnais pas cette endroit, mon ami, lui murmura-t-il pendant que l'étalon profitait de désaltérer. Il regarda autour de lui et dut avouer que effectivement, rien n'indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans le ranch de son père et encore moins celui d'un autre. Connaissant les alentours de Los Angeles par coeur ainsi que chaque territoire de chaque notable, le cavalier noir en déduit qu'il s'était un peu trop éloigné.

"- J'espère seulement que nous ne sommes pas sur les terres des Indiens, souffla-t-il.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri puis un bruit rapide provoquant un hennissement paniqué de Tornado qui se cambra, effrayé, du moins c'était ce que Zorro croyait jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte qu'une flèche avait atteinte l'arrière train de son cheval noir. Dans l'agitation, il perdit les rênes et Tornado commençait les soubresauts de douleur, voulant à tout prix se débarrasser de la flèche qui commençait à le faire saigner. Zorro jeta un œil autour d'eux et aperçut alors, en hauteur des collines, la silhouette d'un indien armée d'une arc, qui disparut ensuite.

"- Du calme, Tornado ! S'exclama-t-il en voulant saisir les rênes, du calme !"

Mais le pauvre animal ressentait pour la première fois la douleur et une étrange sensation de malaise dont les paroles de son maître ne pouvait le calmer. Zorro se mit en face de lui, alors qu'il ne cessait de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière et dans la souffrance due à sa blessure, il percuta intentionnellement son maître de ses sabots.

Zorro s'effondra par terre et gémit en se tenant le bras. Le sabot de son cheval avait déchiré sa chemise noire et l'avait coupé assez profondément pour le faire saigner. Il serra des dents pour contenir la douleur.

Tornado voyant qu'il avait blessé son cher maître s'immobilisa et boita vers lui. Il posa son museau sur son épaule comme pour s'excuser.

"- Ce...n'est rien, Tornado, haleta son cavalier en se levant.

Voulant oublier sa blessure, il s'attarda d'abord sur celle de son étalon dont la flèche était toujours enfoncée.

"- Je vais l'enlever, mon ami, prévint-il en le caressant affectueusement, soit courageux, d'accord ?"

Tornado avait comprit que son maître allait sans doute l'aider mais aussi qu'il risquait aussi de souffrir pendant un moment.

Zorro s'empara de la flèche et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, la retira doucement. Le cheval s'agita un peu mais se reprit aussitôt pour laisser son maître faire son travail.

"- Voilà, c'est fini, soupira-t-il en jetant par terre la flèche, tu n'as plus rien à craindre."

Il déchira un morceau de sa cape noire qu'il s'en servit pour nettoyer le sang de son cheval, quand brusquement, Tornado perdit l'usage de ses pattes arrières et s'effondra tel un poulain qui venait de naître.

"- Tornado ! S'écria le renard inquiet, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Si l'étalon noir savait parler, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne sentait pas bien et qu'il commençait à avoir des vertiges.

Zorro porta ses mains à son museau et fut horrifié de constater que son cheval commençait à avoir de la fièvre et que ses yeux se fermaient.

"- Tornado...non...Murmura-t-il en le maintenant fermement pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule complètement par terre. Mais l'encolure du cheval était beaucoup trop lourd et il finit par se coucher entièrement au sol.

L'étalon noir hennit doucement quand son maître lui caressait la crinière. Zorro était sous le choc et ne savait que faire. Il avait ramassé la flèche et avait découvert une odeur étrange au niveau de la pointe, c'était du poison. L'Indien avait empoisonné son cheval.

Tornado redressa sa tête avec difficulté poussant son cavalier loin de lui.

"- Que...Non, je te laisserai pas ! S'écria-t-il en comprenant ce que son cheval voulait, je ne peux pas t'abandonner."

Il aurait aimé trouver une plante qui puisse sauver Tornado mais il n'y connaissait rien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'Indien avait pu utiliser comme poison. Il finit par s'allonger au près de son cheval posant sa tête sur sa crinière. Il pouvait alors entendre son souffle et un léger hennissement faible, montrant que sa monture perdait ses forces.

"- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Zorro la gorge serrée, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du te conduire aussi loin...pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi."

Des sanglots le saisirent et il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du cheval qui lui donna alors quelques coups de tête discrets.

"- Je t'en prie, résiste, Tornado, résiste au poison...ne me laisse pas...Bernado s'inquiétera et viendra nous chercher..."

C'était des paroles incohérents qui exprimaient le désespoir du jeune renard. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la nuit, ni laisser Tornado. Il n'avait aucune solution. Le poison semblait être mortel. C'était inévitable et Zorro ne voulait pas le voir : la mort allait frapper le caballo du renard.

Le justicier masqué éclata tout à coup en sanglot tout en se collant à son cheval, confondant son vêtement noir et la couleur de son cheval.

"- Non...pleura Zorro malgré lui, je suis désolé, Tornado...Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je ne peux rien faire pour toi...rien pour te sauver...Pardon, pardon, pardon..."

Son pauvre étalon était triste, non pas de devoir quitter cette terre mais de voir à quel point, il faisait souffrir son maître de toujours. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il ne pourra jamais sauver des gens sans lui.

A force de pleurer, son jeune maître s'endormit d'épuisement à ses cotés mais ses larmes continuaient de glisser de ses joues.

**Z**

Quand Zorro rouvrit ses yeux, le soleil s'était levé. Il se redressa et lâcha un gémissement. Son bras blessé le fit grimacer. Puis il se figea quand il vit que les paupières de son cheval étaient fermés.

"- Tornado ! Tornado ! S'écria-t-il en lui donnant des tapes.

Rien. Pas de réactions. Un long silence. Pas un souffle, ni un hennissement. Pas un mouvement. Juste le renard. Désormais seul. Complétement seul.

"- Non, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux, non..."

Alors qu'il se lamentait, des indiens firent leur apparition soudainement, entourant alors le jeune renard. Ce dernier se leva mais fixa son regard sur Tornado, comme s'il espérait qu'il se réveille.

L'indien le plus agé, sans aucun doute, le chef de la tribu, avança son cheval vers lui. Zorro porta son attention sur lui, mais ses yeux étaient ternes et vides, il n'y avait plus aucune lueur vive.

"- Pourquoi, homme pâle est resté à coté du cheval noir ? Demanda le chef.

\- Parce qu'il a été blessé par une de vos flèches, répondit le renard calmement.

\- Il est mort."

Le jeune justicier tressaillit et baissa la tête. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait exprimé cette phrase dans sa tête et le fait que le vieil indien le lui balance comme si c'était normal, lui était un choc émotionnel.

"- Je sais, dit-il la gorge serrée.

\- Et toi, avoir dormi à coté de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple cheval.

\- Il est pour moi, bien plus qu'un simple cheval, croyez-moi.

\- Toi, avoir piétiné les terres de nos ancêtres, toi, dois aussi mourir" Annonça le chef.

Trois indiens descendirent de leur monture pour saisir le renard qui se laissa faire. On lui attacha les mains derrière le dos et on l'obligea à se mettre à genoux face au vieux chef. Il tenta ensuite de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour revoir une dernière fois son compagnon de voyage défunt mais les indiens s'étaient tous placés derrière lui, cachant le corps de l'animal.

Le chef mit pied à terre et les autres l'imitèrent en un seul homme. Il s'approcha ensuite de Zorro et lui enleva le chapeau, le bandana et le masque afin de voir complètement son visage. Certains reculèrent avec un air de stupeur . Diego n'en fit pas attention, gardant les yeux au sol.

"- Quel est le nom de l'homme pâle ? Interrogea le chef.

\- Diego.

\- Non...comment ta tribu t'appelle ? Reformula-t-il.

Le jeune renard s'apprêta à répéter la même réponse mais préféra dire :

"- Zorro, le Renard."

Le vieux chef sourit mais Diego ne le remarqua pas. Un indien à ses cotés parla au chef. Ils échangèrent quelques mots qui étaient pour Diego insigifiant. La conversation était cependant très mouvementé, ils se disputaient sans doute. Puis le chef lança un dernier regard à Diego avant de se détourner et de faire un signe de la main à l'autre indien plus jeune. Ce dernier gifla brutalement Diego qui fut projeté par terre et posa son pied sur son bras meurtri. Diego hurla de douleurs. L'indien cria dans sa langue et ces compagnons se jetèrent sur lui pour le battre à coup de pied.

Les mains derrière le dos, Diego ne pouvait pas protéger son visage. Il saigna du nez et de la bouche, crachant le liquide rouge.

Quand cela se termina, on le jeta dans un tas de feuilles mortes et de morceaux de bois que les indiens avaient rassemblés pendant ce temps là. Il comprit dès lors qu'on allait le brûler vif. On alluma une torche et on l'approcha de son bûcher quand tout à coup, le hennissement faible d'un cheval fit sursauter tout le monde, même Diego.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée et il crut que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tornado était sur ses pattes instables, un peu courbé, titubant. Il se créa un passage entre les indiens confus et abasourdis pour aller jusqu'au bûcher de son maître. Le cheval noir cria sauvagement vers l'indien qui tenait la torche pour l'écarter de Diego.

Quand son cavalier préféré fut hors de danger, Tornado se pencha vers lui, caressant de son museau les cheveux noirs de Diego qui rit doucement, soulagé de voir qu'il était vivant.

L'indien qui l'avait giflé cria quelques mots tout en pointant du doigt vers eux, mais le vieux chef l'interrompit en intervenant. Ses paroles figèrent les autres membres de leur tribu. Puis, il vint vers Diego et Tornado. Le cheval noir ne fit aucun mouvement d'opposition, et laissa le vieil indien libérait le jeune de la Vega et l'aida même à nettoyer son visage en sang. Le regard interrogateur du renard se posa sur lui.

"- Moi, reconnaître en toi, comme un Prince, dit-il en inclinant sa tête.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Diego, mais...je ne suis pas un Prince.

\- Toi, être un Grand Prince, insista le vieil indien, ton cheval me l'a dit.

\- Vous savez parler aux chevaux ?

\- Nous, les indiens honorent les chevaux. Toi, aimer ton cheval. Toi être comme nous. Toi, être un Prince."

Il s'inclina de nouveau mais plus bas. Les autres indiens s'agenouillèrent tous. Diego était un peu confus, il avait été battu et voilà qu'on le traite comme un être extraordinaire.

"- Tornado...comment se fait-il qu'il soit vivant ? C'était du poison...ce n'était donc pas mortel ? Demanda-t-il pour changer rapidement de conversation.

"- Le poison de la flèche pouvait tuer un troupeau de taureau entier, répondit le chef.

\- Mais pourquoi...

\- Toi avoir transmis tout ton amour pour ton cheval, toi l'avoir aimé jusqu'à la fin, c'est ça qui l'a sauvé. Ton cheval t'aime tellement qu'il a combattu le poison pour toi."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Tornado enfouit son museau dans le creux du cou de Diego qui ne se priva pas d'un petit câlin affectueux. Dire qu'il avait cru le perdre à jamais.

"- Mais il est encore fiévreux, souffla-t-il.

\- Le poison va disparaître, assura le chef, ton cheval va retrouver sa force dans quelques heures."

Rassuré, Diego se remit sur ses jambes et constata qu'il était complètement épuisé et affamé. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, pensant plus à Tornado qu'à lui. L'animal s'abaissa alors afin de l'inciter à monter sur son dos. Mais Diego hésita en vue de son état.

"- Fais lui confiance, Prince, dit le vieux chef, lui, être beaucoup plus fort que toi, le pense."

Diego obéit et grimpa sur le dos de Tornado qui se redressa sur ses pattes. Il semblait désormais plus à l'aise et en meilleur forme, comme si Diego lui avait transmis un peu de sa force pour le chemin du retour.

"- Merci, dit Diego au chef des Indiens.

A sa grande surprise, il remarqua que le vieil indien était étonné.

"- Nous, t'avoir traité en ennemi, déclara-t-il, pourquoi toi, nous remercier ?

\- Juste pour vous remercier simplement, sourit Diego.

Il donna un coup de talon et Tornado trotta d'abord en passant devant tous les autres indiens qui s'inclinèrent devant son passage. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient assez éloigné, Tornado galopa plus rapidement et plus aisément, comme si le poison n'avait jamais parcouru ses veines. Bientôt, ils seront de retour à l'hacienda et recommenceront leur échappée nocturne comme d'habitude.

**END**


End file.
